


Option A

by TriaKane



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Crack, M/M, One-Liners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 07:56:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2101716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriaKane/pseuds/TriaKane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Placed in a difficult situation, Jim and Blair have to make a decision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Option A

**Author's Note:**

> The plot setup is that Jim and Blair may already be a couple (a couple of what?) and are in a “fuck or die” situation. These are some possible comments they would/could make.

J: Pass the lube!  
*  
B: No way! Have you seen his dick?  
*  
J: Can’t. I have gas.  
*  
B: Yes! I haven’t gotten any in a while.  
*  
J: Up against the wall and spread ‘em!  
*  
B: What? No kiss?  
*  
J: Just think of it as an anthropological dig.  
*  
B: I want an engagement ring first.  
*  
J: Don’t I get dinner first?  
*  
B: Sorry, I’m not in the mood.  
*  
J: Just shoot him. He’s been an ass all day.  
*  
B: Can I tie him up first?  
*  
J: Can I spank him?  
*  
B: I’d rather suck him off.  
*  
J: Can I rim him first?  
*  
B: What? No foreplay?  
*  
J: I’ve never done this before...  
*  
B: I only fuck girls in the ass.  
*  
J: Can I take a crap first?  
*  
B: Sorry, the moon’s not in the right phase...  
*  
J: It’s not my turn to top.  
*  
B: Hands and knees!  
*  
J: Sorry, I can’t perform in front of an audience.  
*  
B: Got a jelly donut?  
*  
J: Can we use peanut butter as lube?  
*  
Simon: Don’t encourage them!  
*  
Megan: Pass the popcorn, mate!  
*  
Rafe: Can men do that?  
*  
Henri: Can I take notes?  
*  
Joel: That’s not in the manual!   
*  
Naomi: Just breathe!  
*  
B: I didn’t learn **that** in the academy!  
*  
J: Relax, I learned how to do it in the Army.  
*  
B: Only if he begs...  
*  
J: Only if he calls me “Big Guy”...  
*  
B: Only after the 3rd date!  
*  
J: Can I leave my holster on?  
*  
B: Call me “Master”...  
*  
J: I never promised you a rose garden.  
*  
B: Hard eight, coming up.  
*  
J: Stand back! I don’t know how big this thing’s gonna get!  
*  
B: New shooter, coming out.  
*  
J: This is why your mother always said to wear clean underwear!  
*  
B: Sorry, I have a UTI.  
*  
J: Wouldn’t you know, the one day I wear a butt plug!  
*  
B: We haven’t gotten passed the hand holding stage yet.  
*  
J: We only fuck on the weekends.  
*  
B: Ask nicely. :)  
*  
J: How long do we have?  
*  
B: No, I’m mad at him.  
*  
J: Will you respect me in the morning?  
*  
B: No, he forgot my birthday.  
*  
J: No, he didn’t pick up the towels this morning.  
*  
B: Sweet! An anniversary present.  
*  
J: Who’s he? I have amnesia.  
*  
B: Go ahead and shoot him; he’s immortal.  
*  
J: Can we take turns?  
*  
B: Red rover, red rover, send Rafe on over...  
*  
J: No kissing?  
*  
B: Only once?  
*  
J: Really? Do we have to?   
*  
B: Do you know where his dick’s been?!  
*  
J: That ass is toxic!  
*  
B: What do I look like? A screwdriver?  
*  
J: Do you have an “option B”?  
*  
B: No, his ass is so tight, he squeaks when he walks.  
*  
J: Would a dildo work?  
*  
B: Can I tape a board across my ass so I don’t fall in?  
*  
J: You must be kidding?!  
*  
B: No, no, please. Anything but that!  
*  
J: Happy birthday to me!  
*  
B: Not tonight, dear, I have a headache.  
*  
J: Just lay back and think of England.  
*  
B: Vampires don’t fuck, they suck.  
*  
J: I don’t love him like that.  
*  
B: I’m not that drunk!  
*  
J: We broke up.  
*  
B: That thing isn’t going anywhere **near** my ass!  
*  
J: I just let him live with me for the tax write off!


End file.
